BSG Beginnings
by Mariel3
Summary: Sometimes, things begin more simply and with less fanfare than one would expect. AR


This story doesn't go far and has no point whatsoever, but the scenario became lodged in my brain, so I'm sharing it ...

As always, I don't own them, but I do try to treat them right.

**Beginnings**  
By Mariel

After the cylon destruction of Caprica, and up until her settlement on New Caprica, Laura Roslin had seen William Adama almost every day. She'd seen him near death and in health, seen him sad, frustrated, and irritated. She'd seen him put up barriers and let them down, seen his eyes glitter with humour, soften with forgiveness, and harden in anger. And no matter what the circumstances, she had never felt what she was feeling now.

Because now, for the first time, the thought of seeing him was sending nervous, anticipatory shivers down her spine.

Today would be the first time she'd seen him in two months. They'd had communication - if you could call the stilted, unsatisfactory conversations they'd had during the occasional comm call communication - but she'd been all too aware that whatever they said was being listened in on and so had kept things brief, usually signing off more dissatisfied than anything.

But today they would talk again, and it would be different because he was coming planetside to meet with Baltar - and though he hadn't said so directly, she was certain he would visit her before he returned to the _Galactica_.

The thought of seeing him sent a tantalizing hum of expectation running through her veins. Nervousness, however, played a counterpoint beat to it, because her separation from Bill had caused a decided shift in the dynamics of their relationship - a shift that had yet to be acknowledged in words, but which she hoped would be consummated by action when they next met.

Doubts assailed her, however, when she looked around at her surroundings. What would William Adama think of her now, in her grungy little tent and doing what some believed the only thing she had ever been suited for - teaching school children?

Would he find her a disappointment? Changed and uninteresting? Not such a challenge? She looked down at herself. No form-fitting suits and silk blouses now. Sturdy pants and a bulky sweater to fend off the cold were the best she could do.

And what if she had mistaken what had been growing between them? What if she had misinterpreted the lingering hug when she'd left? What if the looks and unfinished sentences and the thought-filled silences and hesitations had not said what she thought they had?

Taking in the Spartan contents of her tent, she found herself longing for his quarters and her old, familiar role as President of the Twelve Colonies. Her position then had been a needed buffer between them. It had helped them keep a certain distance, helped them ignore their personal feelings and provided them with parameters of behaviour. Now it was gone, the circumstances changed, and when she thought of him, there was only one thing on her mind: it involved acknowledging how they felt for one another and finally acting on it.

Life, she'd come to realise, was short and the opportunities for happiness rare. The joy of loving someone was rarer still. The past few months had made her realise that they'd spent far too much energy trying to avoid what they ought to have been actively seeking.

But no longer. This time, she had determined, they would not part before he knew she cared.

Trying to occupy herself while she waited, she moved to make herself a cup of tea. Lifting a battered copper kettle from the top of the small, wood-burning stove that cooked her food and also served as her source of heat, she paused as a shadow fell across her doorway.

"Laura?"

There was no mistaking that warm, dragged-over-gravel sounding voice.

She dropped the kettle onto the stove top with a clang. Rushing across the floor, she lifted the tent flap.

"Bill!" she exclaimed. Impulsively, she began to lift her arms, then remembered who he was and who she had been, and let them drop to her sides. There were eyes everywhere; the need for discretion remained.

With practised decorum, she moderated her voice into politeness and said, "Bill, it's good to see you." Stepping back, she asked, "Would you like to come in?" and then made room for him to enter.

As soon as the tent flap had fallen safely behind him, she threw herself at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

She felt a surprised hesitation, then his arms folded around her in a warm embrace. As he lifted her off the ground in a heartfelt bear hug, she buried her face into him, relishing the roughness of his uniform against her cheek and the strength of the arms that surrounded her. Inhaling deeply, she savoured the scent of cigarette and battleship and Bill... and smiled when she felt the gentle caress of his breath on her neck as he set her feet back onto the ground and bent his head to hold her closely against him.

They said nothing for a long moment. Then, releasing her hold on him slightly, she leaned back against his embrace and looked at him with bright eyes.

"Bill."

"Laura," he replied. His eyes travelled her face hungrily and the corners of his mouth curved gently upwards. She felt delicate in his arms and he'd forgotten how much smaller she was when not in her high heeled shoes... And she was beautiful and holding her like this took his breath away.

"It's good to see you," she said.

"You mentioned that at the door. It's good to see you, too," he replied, his hold keeping her planted firmly against him.

Overcome by happiness, she tightened her grip on him and pressed her face against his neck.

"I've missed you," she whispered, not feeling like herself at all.

He chuckled, elation at seeing her again making him feel light-headed. "So I see. I've missed you, too."

He adjusted his hold on her, then admitted, "I'm a little surprised by your... enthusiasm."

She hugged him again, then pulled back to look at him. "I have to be enthusiastic about something. I hate it here. It's horrible. We were so right in our opposition to settling here, but now it's too late and we're stuck here and gods, I'm so glad to see you. I'm so sick and tired of being cold and damp. You feel so good..."

She nestled her face against him again to stop herself from babbling.

"So it's not me you're so happy to see - it's my body heat." Thinking about how glad he'd been that he'd worn his overcoat, he admitted, "It is a little cool here."

"And this is a warm day."

"Oh."

Maintaining their embrace, they lapsed into silence. After a moment, however, Bill moved slightly. Her closeness was creating a physical response he wasn't certain would be welcome.

Not yet, anyways.

"I have to see Baltar in about thirty minutes," he said.

Laura stiffened and lifted her head swiftly. "You haven't seen him already? I thought-" She left her thought unfinished. She'd hoped to have him to herself until- Well, until they had- She looked at him in dismay. A half hour didn't even give them time to get started...

"My plan is to come back, but I'm not sure what he wants to talk about or what kind of disposition he'll be in when I leave. I didn't want there to be a chance that I wouldn't see you because I had to return directly to the _Galactica_."

Laura thought she loved the way the man planned for everything. And hated Baltar for being so unpredictable. She opened her mouth to speak when the kettle made a simmering sound. Turning her head to look at it, she used it as an excuse to put distance between him and her before she started something they couldn't finish.

"Do you have time for a cup of tea?"

"I think so."

Reluctantly, she loosened her hold on him and moved away. Looking back at him, she said in a prim tone, "I'm sorry we don't have time for anything else. I'd hoped to offer a little more than just a hot cup of tea."

She watched amused understanding flash in his eyes.

"I'd have liked that," he said in one of the greatest understatements of his lifetime.

"It'll save until later... you'll be able to come back afterwards, won't you?" she asked casually.

Stretching, she reached up for mugs that sat on a shelf next to the stove. Adama moved to help. reaching past her and taking down the two mugs he recognised as standard _Galactica_ issue. He handed them to her.

They paused when their fingers brushed.

Amazing how such a simple touch could send shivers down the spine...

Roslin noted that her nervousness was gone, totally obliterated by a raging sense of physical anticipation.

Bill cleared his throat and released the mugs to her. "I'll do everything in my power to get back." He couldn't imagine anything keeping him away. He looked at her, his eye filled with hunger.

"Baltar's feeling pretty confident these days," Laura told him. She placed the mugs on her small table and then picked up the kettle and poured water into a brown teapot. "I doubt he'll be too worried about our seeing each other."

Admiring her as she moved, Adama removed his overcoat and nodded. "Perhaps not," he agreed. Laying his coat over the back of his chair, he added, "I have to admit I was surprised he didn't include my arrival and departure times in his orders."

"It's been a while since we landed, and he's still pretty popular. Perhaps he's forgotten to worry."

After people had settled on the planet, transport between the fleet and the colony had been restricted, with permission from a specially-created presidential department required for travel in either direction. It was quietly let known that there was no reason for the Admiral to visit the colony unless personally invited to do so by the President himself; and that there was certainly no reason the colony's school teacher would need visit the _Galactica._

So, though there had been no direct order that they not see one another, Bill and Laura had very effectively been stopped from doing so. It had caused them dismay, because once they were out of reach of each other, they'd both realised they didn't want to be separated. Not knowing when they'd see one another again had made their parting difficult, but nothing like the past eight weeks of not seeing each other at all.

And now here they were, face-to-face. Finally.

Tea made, they sat at Roslin's small table.

She couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked so solid, so real, so...Bill.

Pouring pale brown liquid into his mug, she said, "I'm so glad you came."

Not wanting her to think he had taken too much for granted, he said, "I was afraid you'd be teaching and not have time for me."

She grinned. "I pleaded not feeling well. Maya offered to take the day for me."

"Just in case I dropped by?"

Eyes twinkling, she nodded. "Just in case."

His lips curved upwards. "Thank you," he rumbled.

The look in his eyes warmed her and she reached over to touch his hand. She couldn't seem to stop touching him...

He looked down and turned his hand to clasp hers.

"Laura..." he began hesitantly. He didn't know how to put into words all the things he wanted to say...

When she saw his hesitation, she tried to withdraw her hand. "I'm sorry," she apologised."I know this is all sudden, and not good timing and- It's just that I-"

"I know," he said. "Me, too." He held onto her hand, refusing to let it go.

She looked at his face and saw that he did know. Why it should be so easy for them to understand each other and their feelings now and not before, was anyone's guess, but she was glad they were at last on the same wavelength...

"It's a mess," he said, "but we'll manage." He looked at her, drinking in the sight of her. "Our courtship isn't amounting to much."

She laughed at such an old fashioned thought and loved him a little more.

"Our courtship lasted the entire time I was president," she told him.

He smiled. Perhaps she was right. He still thought it a pretty poor one, though. A dance, a kiss when she was dying...He vowed he'd make it up to her somehow.

"Gods," she exhaled. "I hope you can come back."

"Me, too," he said gruffly.

Their hands parted, and for the next few minutes, they sipped tea and spoke of people and events. Too soon, Adama looked at his time piece and said: "I have to go." He looked at her in a way that made her blush. "If I don't make it back, it won't be for not wanting to."

They rose, and Laura watched as he shrugged on his overcoat. When he was finished, they moved to the doorway Reaching it, Bill stopped and turned to gently put his arms around her. Carefully, he touched his lips to hers. It was a brief kiss, but one filled with a promise that made their knees weak. Inhaling shakily, Laura rested her forehead against him, fighting the urge to cling to him and not let him leave...

Slowly, Adama lifted a gentle hand to caress her hair. Emotion surging through him, he abruptly drew her tightly into his arms again, fiercely holding onto her. Just as suddenly, he let her go and stepped away.

"I've got to go," he said.

Finding herself unable to speak, she nodded and let him go.

-xxx-

She waited, but he didn't return.

Not daring to enquire as to whether or not he had gone back to the Galactica in case it caused comment, she waited until dark. Disappointed that there'd been no word from him, she knew he must have been ordered back to his ship.

The meeting with frakking President Baltar must not have gone well.

It was past midnight when she heard something outside her tent. Her softly spoken name had her quickly out of bed and at her door.

"Bill," she whispered.

When he stepped inside, she once again wrapped her arms around him. Not caring about the coldness of his coat, she pressed herself against him. "I thought you weren't coming."

"I almost didn't. Baltar was particularly long-winded and distracted, so things went overlong," he explained in a low voice. Holding her against him, he continued, "He wants to land more ships to house some of the population. I explained why his first two suggestions weren't good possibilities. He wasn't pleased, and the debate took a while." He shook his head. "He's crazy, Laura. Once down here, most of the ships we've got would never make it back up into space. They weren't meant for atmospheric take offs. If we ever had to leave in a hurry-" He stopped and drew a deep breath. She felt good in his arms and he didn't feel like talking anymore... the slide of material against her skin was too distracting...

"Anyways," he continued briefly, "I convinced him things would go more quickly and there'd be less fuel wasted if I simply stayed planet side and called up for more information. It'll be transmitted tomorrow. Until then, I'm here."

In the process of undoing the buttons of his overcoat, Laura paused. "And he doesn't mind that you're with me?" she asked.

"He doesn't know. In theory, I'm staying in the barracks."

"In theory." She tossed the coat onto a nearby chair.

He nodded. Placing warm hands on her waist, his thumbs caressed her while he told her, "The men are covering for me."

She'd begun working on his uniform buttons, but stopped. "Covering for you. They know where you are?"

"They had to, so that if I'm called someone can come get me."

She felt her whole body flush. It was bad enough that things were the way they were, without everyone knowing-

"Bill," she began.

"I'm sorry. It's not exactly the way I'd like to conduct our-" he hovered between the words relationship and affair, then settled on, "meeting, but it's the best I could do. I explained that you still had more knowledge about the civilian fleet than either I or Baltar do, and that I needed to speak with you, but I don't think they bought the idea I was coming to discuss that in the middle of the night." Remembering the knowing looks on their faces, he groused, "I know damned well they figure this is just a continuation of something we started a long time ago."

Without thinking, she blurted, "I wish."

He grunted. His thoughts exactly. Then he smiled. They'd make up for it, starting with tonight.

When she saw him smile, her heart melted. Buttons at last all undone, she finally lifted her mouth to touch his. It was time. Her lips softly caressing his, she murmured, "This is-"

She didn't get the opportunity to finish her thought.

-xxx-

Making love with him had been perfect and everything she'd hoped, and delicious tremors flowed through her when she thought about it. Looking at him, she smiled in contentment. He slept on his side peacefully, his arm draped comfortably over her. Burrowing closer to him for warmth, she disturbed him enough that she decided to flip over so that they lay spooned together. She smiled as his arm fell across her waist and his hand reached up to naturally cup her breast.

A slight movement make her rethink the 'naturally'.

"Bill?"

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're awake?"

"I believe so."

"Good morning."

He nuzzled her neck and caressed her breast. "Good morning to you."

"Careful. You're letting the cold air in."

He brought her against him more closely. "We wouldn't want that."

"Bill-" she squealed.

"Shhhh. The walls are thin." He paused as said walls moved in response to a breeze outside. "Very thin."

"Then watch what you do with your hands," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I'd love to watch, but the blankets get in the way."

"That's not what I meant."

He grunted softly, and nuzzled her neck. Drawing her closer to him, he pressed his hardness against her and murmured, "What time do you have to be at school?"

She stiffened.

"_Frak_. What time is it?" Lifting herself up, she looked over him at the clock set on a shelf by the bed's headboard. She flopped down with a sigh. "I have an hour."

His hand slid down her waist, rounded the curve of her hip, and caressed her thigh. "Time enough..."

She smiled, and relaxed into his embrace.

-xxx-

He was just doing up his jacket buttons when a shadow fell across the tent door and a voice quietly said, "Admiral Adama?"

Looking at Laura to see if she was decent and finding her dressed and looking beautiful, he walked to the doorway. Lifting the tent flap, he nodded at the curly-haired young man who stood outside.

"Yes?"

"I'm Roger Python, sir. I was sent from the barracks to tell you that President Baltar will be sending someone to escort you to see him in thirty minutes, sir."

"Thank you."

When the man hesitated, Bill asked him, "Is there anything else?"

Roger Python's eyes showed relief that he'd asked. "President Baltar's messenger asked to speak to you personally, sir. To explain your absence, we told him that you were up early and had gone for a walk."

Adama nodded. Looking at Python, however, he could see that the nervous young man still had something he wanted to say. Sighing inwardly and wondering if he was going to have to pry things out of him sentence by sentence, he asked, "And?"

Python flushed. "If I might suggest, sir...most of the good walking paths are to the polar north of here."

"And the polar north of here is in what direction?" he asked patiently.

Stepping back a pace, Roger pointed vaguely to his left. "That way, sir. Past the tent enclosures. You can't miss it, if you keep in a straight line until the trees start. Once you hit there, go a bit to your left. There's a small swamp, so be careful. You'll come across a pathway just a stone's throw to the south of the swamp, near that big tree you can just see the top of-"

While Bill considered giving the young man a lesson in giving directions, Laura stepped up behind him and smiled. "Roger, why don't you keep the Admiral company on his walk? That way he won't get lost, and it'll look as though you went out and found him on his way back to the barracks."

Both men's faces relaxed in relief.

Bill's eyes glittered. "Excellent plan." Turning to Roger, he said, "I'll be outside in just a minute. I need to collect my files."

When the tent flap fell, Roslin cocked an eyebrow upwards. "Files?"

He nodded and pointed to a pile of them on a chair by the door. She hadn't even noticed he'd been carrying them the night before. But then, she hadn't realised he'd had a small overnight bag with him until he'd risen and taken his shaving gear out of it.

Seeing her surprised expression, he grinned. Leaning towards her ear, he said softly, "You were paying more attention to other things last night."

She looked at him longingly and clasped the front of his jacket in her hand. "Are we ever going to have the chance to talk?"

He smiled. Drawing her into his arms, he murmured, "We've said all that needs to be said. We'll manage." He bent his head and kissed her softly. "I don't know when I'll be back."

She didn't want to let him go. Conscious that he had someone waiting outside and that she had a classroom filling up with children, she held him closely. "Until next time, then."

"Thank you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "Thank you."

They smiled at one another, content in the moment. They'd crossed the threshold; there'd be no regrets.

One more touch to her lips, and he moved to pick up his bag and the files.

He immediately realised a flaw in their plan. People didn't take overnight bags and file folders on morning walks. Looking down at the offending items in his hands, he saw Laura's puzzled expression and explained the problem.

"Keep the bag here, if you like," she told him. "That way you have things for when you're here next. The files can go under your or Roger's jacket."

He grinned. "I like the way you think."

"Anything to make it easier for you to come back."

"You're all the incentive I need."

They looked at one another a long moment, then Adama cleared his throat. "I should go," he said. Tucking the files under his overcoat, he turned and with just a brief look over his shoulder, lifted the flap door and left.

Roslin listened to the sound of him speaking quietly to Roger as they moved away. She closed her eyes and whispered a small prayer to gods she wasn't sure were listening anymore. She asked that they keep him safe. And that he come back. And that the world right itself and allow them to be together. After a quiet, "So say we all," she straightened and gathered up her coat.

The children were waiting.

End


End file.
